


Super Buck

by babyplscomehome



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4+1, Cute Kids, Fluff, Multi, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Step-Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Team as Family, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyplscomehome/pseuds/babyplscomehome
Summary: 4 veces que los niños de la 118 necesitan la ayuda de Buck sin que sus padres sepan +1 vez que todos se enteran.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Denny Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Harry Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Little Denny

|1|

Las calles de LA siempre eran un desastre, demasiada gente con demasiados autos, y días como esos, cuando el calor parecía absorber toda la amabilidad, era aún peores. Buck estaba atascado en el tránsito, las bocinas retumbando fuera del Jeep y los insultos rebotando de un lado hacia otro. Llevaba ya media hora allí, con la música lo suficientemente alta para no dejarse llevar por el ambiente de afuera, y estaba a casi una manzana de distancia de la calle en la que debía doblar para llegar a casa. 

Cuando la cola solo se movió un metro maldijo a su doctor por obligarlo a cambiar su horario de trabajo, no habría agarrado este terrible estancamiento de ser lo contrario. Había tenido que tomar el turno de mañana de otro bombero de la estación y, por coherencia, no trabajó con ninguno de sus amigos hoy. No lo mal entiendan, no tenía nada en contra de los demás bomberos, eran personas muy agradables, pero tenía una vieja conexión con sus amigos que no sería tan fácil de lograr con otro equipo. 

—¡Oh vamos! —Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, no era bueno cuando tenía que esperar y menos si estaba encerrado en un pequeño automóvil. 

Se sobresaltó al oír su teléfono sonar y vibrar desde el asiento del pasajero, miró la carretera una vez más antes de tomarlo y accionar para aceptar la llamada. 

—¿Hola? 

—¡Buck! —El grito del otro lado lo alertó, pero lo que realmente lo preocupó fue reconocer la voz del niño detrás. —Mi mamá te llamará preguntando si puedes cuidarme, por favor di que sí. Por favor, por favor, por favor. 

Frunció el ceño tratando de entender los susurros que provenían del celular, Denny no parecía asustado o en peligro, pero sí pudo notar su voz algo angustiada. 

—Está bien, puedo ir pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué es urgente que vaya?

—Necesito que vengas tu, por favor Buck —susurró— prometo contarte todo apenas llegues. Por favor, por favor, por favor. 

—Bien, nos vemos luego Denny. —Escuchó el pitido luego de que el niño haya cortado la llamada, y antes de que pudiera alejar el aparato de su oído este comenzó a sonar. —¿Hola? 

—Hola Buckaroo, habla Karen —saludó la otra voz. —Sé que acabas de terminar tu turno y debes estar agotado, pero tengo que hacer algunos mandados y Denny, —murmullos se oyeron a lo lejos— no sé qué le sucede pero se niega a quedarse en casa de Athena. Él insistió en que te llame a ti, incluso cuando le expliqué que seguro estarías muy cansado para cuidarlo. 

Cuando la fila delante comenzó a avanzar, presionó el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja para poder seguir hablando con la mujer al mismo tiempo que conducía. Pasó junto a la calle que debería haber tomado para ir a su departamento y siguió el camino hasta la casa de Hen. 

—No estoy realmente cansado, —mintió— no tengo problema con vigilarlo unas horas. Estoy conduciendo ahora mismo así que debo colgarte Karen, nos vemos luego. 

—Gracias Buck, ¡nos vemos! 

La cantarina voz fue reemplazado por el pitido, así que lanzó su teléfono de vuelta al asiento de copiloto y se centró en seguir las señales de las calles. Casi podía oír la voz de Athena reclamándole las infracciones por exceso de velocidad. Buck solía ser un buen conductor pero ciertos días cuando su alarma no sonaba solía acelerar un poco más de lo permitido. 

Estacionó en la entrada del hogar, dejando el espacio para que la camioneta de Karen pudiera salir sin problema. Aún no había cerrado el auto cuando unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —Denny tiró de él y Buck solo pudo sonreírle en saludo, el niño parecía estar muy emocionado pero no podía olvidar la llamada anterior. 

—No tardé tanto, —rió pero al ver el rostro del pequeño, buscó la mirada del adulto detrás de él— ¿cierto? 

Karen le sonrió y rodó los ojos, ella acababa de salir de su casa con las llaves en mano y un bolso colgando de su brazo. Se acercó a saludarlo e intentar peinar con sus manos los rizos alborotados del niño.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo, —murmuró— Denny estaba muy ansioso por verte.

Ante su mención, el pequeño Wilson le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa,era la que él mismo hacía cada vez que estaba en problemas. Denny aún no lo había soltado y parecía muy decidido en llevarlo adentro lo antes posible, Buck solo esperaba que nada malo haya sucedido con el pequeño. 

—Volveré lo más rápido posible, si tienen hambre hay una tarta en el horno. —Karen dejó un beso sobre la cabeza de su hijo y le dió un último abrazo antes de dirigirse a su auto. —¡Casi lo olvido! No he visto a Peasly en toda la tarde, supongo que debe estar escondida, así que no te preocupes si ella aparece repleta de polvo. ¡Adiós! 

Levantó su mano en saludo y se dejó guiar por Denny dentro de la casa, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada el caos comenzó. 

—¡Te prometo que no fue mi intención! ¡No lo hice apropósito! No podía decirle a mamá porque ella se enojaría y tampoco puedo decirle a tía 'Thena porque ella le diría a mamá, ¡no quiero que mamá se enoje conmigo! 

—Okey, okey. Primero vamos a calmarnos, y luego solucionaremos el problema. ¿Está bien? —Denny asintió y ambos se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la casa. —Bien, ahora que ya estás más tranquilo puedes explicarme qué sucedió. 

—Se trata de Peasly. 

Cerró los ojos y rezo a todos las divinidades posibles para no tener que correr a un veterinario, o peor aún, enterrar una mascota. No podría llamar a Hen porque estaba en el trabajo, pero Karen no debería estar muy lejos si es que las cosas se ponían mal. 

—Denny, por favor dime que tu perrito está bien.,

Hizo una mueca y tomó nuevamente su mano para guiarlo a lo que Buck creía era su habitación. Había estado en casa de Hen otras veces, pero más que la sala, el comedor y el baño, nunca había visto el resto de la casa. Ya en la habitación no notó nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Denny se recostó en el suelo para sacar un caja de debajo de su cama. 

Dios, en serio esperaba no tener que enterrar un perrito esta tarde. 

Buck se apresuró a abrir la caja, acostado en el interior estaba el cachorro que Hen había rescatado de ese edificio durante el terremoto. Peasly ladró y movió su esponjosa cola al verlos, parecía sano y muy contento. Todo lucía muy normal, si dejaba pasar el hecho que su pelaje cremoso ahora tenía grandes manchas azules y rojas. 

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y notó que la caja también estaba manchada, parecía ser pintura. Buck rezaba que sea pintura y que a Denny no se le haya ocurrido usar tinturas para teñir a su mascota. Dirigió sus ojos al único niño presente en busca de una respuesta al panorama frente a ellos. 

—Mi mamá me compró nuevas pinturas y quise probarlas, —explicó— creo que Peasly entró cuando fui al baño porque cuando volví ya estaba así y mi dibujo era un desastre. 

Los ladridos se oyeron, como si afirmara lo dicho, y luego la pequeña bola de pelos comenzó a retorcerse para salir de sus brazos. Denny se acercó a acariciarla para tranquilizarla y luego levantó su mano, mostrando que las manchas también quedaban adheridas a su piel. 

La buena noticia era que la pintura seguía fresca, por lo que podrían quitarla fácilmente. La mala noticia, sus brazos y camisa ahora estaban a juego con el pelaje de la mascota. 

—Debemos darle un baño, se le irá todo en cuanto terminemos. —Se levantó aún con el animal en brazos y estiró su mano sobrante para tomar la del niño y dirigirlos al baño. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

Buck le sonrió para borrar la preocupación de su rostro, pareció funcionar cuando el ceño fruncido de Denny se aligeró. Prendió la ducha dejando que llenara un poco la bañera, metiendo al perro dentro y demostrar su punto. La sonrisa se deslizó entre los labios del menor cuando el agua se tiñó de diversos colores mientras las manchas parecían hacerse cada vez más claras. 

—Te lo prometo, lucirá como si nunca hubiera sucedido —respondió—. Ahora, ¿puedes pasarme el jabón? Y aprovecha a hundir las manos aquí para limpiarte un poco ese azul, a menos que quieras ser un pitufo en vida real. 

La risa de Denny llenó el baño y pareció contagiar a Peasly, que desde su posición en la bañera, ladró y chapoteó contento.


	2. Little Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de ayudar a Denny, Buck no espera recibir la llamada de ayuda de otro niño.

|2|

Los días libres de Buck solían ser aburridos. Todos sus amigos estaban en la estación y Maddie, su único familiar, estaba en medio de uno de sus turnos. Por lo que estos días eran los que más lentos pasaban, hasta que Bobby le enseñó la repostería y le otorgó muchas recetas para entretenerse. 

Había hecho muchas cosas, como pasteles, tartas, budines, galletas -aunque estaban un poco agrias-, hasta pan, pero nunca había intentado hacer muffins. Así que era entendible que haya colocado uno de sus bancos junto al horno para vigilarlos de cerca, y era aún más entendible el salto que dió al escuchar su teléfono sonar sobre la mesada. Estaba muy concentrado. 

Realmente no sabía quién podría ser, todos sus conocidos estaban ocupados, y decidió revisar el identificador de llamadas. La palabra "May" resaltando en su pantalla lo confundió, la joven Grant nunca lo llamaba, solía mandarle mensajes cuando no podía comunicarse con Bobby pero nunca lo había llamado. 

—¿May? ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Están todos bien? —No pudo ocultar la preocupación en su voz, no cuando miles de ideas de lo que podría haber pasado se filtraban en su cabeza. 

—¡Buck! No te asustes, soy Harry. —Tuvo que acercar el teléfono al oír la voz del niño a un nivel tan bajo. 

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo con el celular de tu hermana? No te oigo bien.

—Si, soy yo. No puedo levantar la voz porque May me descubrirá —susurró— ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Creo que estoy en problemas y necesito ayuda. 

Sintió que un déjà vu lo sacudía de vuelta a la carretera dónde recibió la llamada de Denny en busca de su ayuda. No había pasado nada malo con Peasly, le habían podido sacar todas las manchas y su pelaje volvió a relucir. Incluso pudieron sacar las manchas de sus manos. 

Buck había querido decirle a Karen lo que sucedió, pero Denny estaba convencido que su mamá se enojaría con él y le hizo prometer que a menos que sus mamás pregunten, él no diría nada. Así que cuando Karen apareció en la casa Buck rezaba porque preguntara por qué se había sacado la remera y solo usaba la camisa, o por qué habían bañado al cachorro. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Agradeció a Buck por bañar a Peasly, comentando que seguro había vuelto muy sucia de su travesía. 

Y en el trabajo Hen no había dicho nada. Encubrir a Denny lo estaba comiendo vivo, incluso cuando era una mentira blanca.

—¿Buck? ¿Sigues ahí? 

Los susurros a través del teléfono lo trajeron de vuelta, eso y el cronómetro que había puesto para los muffins. Se aseguró de colocar la llamada en alta voz antes de correr a apagar el horno y sacar los pastelitos de allí. 

—Si amigo, aquí estoy. 

—¿Vendrás? —Se tomó su tiempo para pensar qué decir, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el problema de Harry. —¿Buck? 

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo mil veces por ser tan blando con cualquier niño que lo rodeara.

—Iré, buscaré alguna excusa para ir. —Oyó un suave grito y unas voces detrás, algo como "¿Ese es mi teléfono?", y luego la llamada se acabó. 

Dejó los postres enfriándose sobre la cocina y tomó algunos moldes que su capitán le había prestado y las llaves de su vehículo. Mientras conducía hacia la casa de los Grant pensó en alguna excusa creíble para aparecerse sin avisar en la casa. Para cuándo había encontrado una razón creíble, su Jeep se estacionaba en la entrada de la vivienda familiar. 

Salió del auto con los moldes en brazos y golpeó esperando alguna respuesta, se sorprendió cuando fue Athena quién le abrió la puerta. Creía que estaba trabajando, pero parece que ella también estaba descansando.

—¡Buck! Que sorpresa verte por aquí. —Ella no ocultó su asombro, pero de todas formas se corrió dejándolo entrar. 

—Hola 'Thena, perdón por no avisar es que estaba ordenando mi cocina y encontré todos estos moldes de Bobby, —contestó dejando los objetos en la mesada— pensé que él los necesitaría. 

—Descuida, siempre eres bienvenido aquí querido. —La sargento le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y pasó de él hacía la cocina, Buck notó una taza humeante en ella. —Te entiendo, la adrenalina del trabajo es tanta que en mis días libres araño las paredes en busca de qué hacer. ¿Café? 

Buck asintió sonriéndole, minutos después estaba sentado en la mesa con una caliente taza entre sus manos y el sabor del café quemándole la lengua. Athena aprovechó su silencio para contarle sobre los casos más extraños que le habían tocado en la semana y Buck contribuyó a la conversación con uno que otro comentario, pero dejando que ella liderara la charla en su mayoría. 

Su taza estaba vacía y se habían mudado a la sala cuando Harry salió del pasillo con pasos sigilosos, al verlo Buck notó los ojos del niño brillar de emoción. 

—¡Buck! —Llegó a dejar la taza a tiempo sobre la mesa ratonera antes de ser aplastado por un muy feliz Harry, correspondió al abrazo entre risas. —¡Ven! ¡Debes ver mi nuevo auto a control remoto!

El pequeño Grant tomó su mano y tiró de él sin dejarlo responder, Buck le sonrió a Athena quien le indicó que fuera detrás del eufórico niño. Una vez en la habitación de Harry, este soltó su mano antes de entregarle una maceta que Buck atrapó gracias a sus buenos reflejos. 

—Arréglala, por favor. 

Buck torció su cabeza sin entender qué estaba pasando, le tomó unos segundos entender que lo del nuevo juguete era una mentira para poder llevarlo a su habitación y mostrarle el verdadero problema. Dejó que sus ojos cayeran al peso en sus manos, hizo una mueca al ver la marchita planta caída en la tierra. 

—Es la planta favorita de mi mamá y la maté, golpee su maceta con el balón ayer —explicó. —Intenté meterla en otra maceta y simplemente se cayó, como si no le gustara ese lugar. Pensé que el sol lo arreglaría, pero terminó quedando así. 

Echó otro vistazo a la planta, no parecía estar del todo muerta, solo caída y marrón. Sabía muy poco sobre jardinería, pero creía que un buen jardinero podría revivirla. 

—Creo que si la llevas a un jardinero podría vivir —comentó devolviendo la planta a manos del niño. 

Harry sonrió feliz, la mueca que antes cruzaba su rostro había desaparecido. —¿Puedes llevarme a alguno? 

—¿Ahora? —preguntó incrédulo. 

—Sip, debo reponerla antes que mi mamá note su ausencia. —Harry se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación donde tomó su mochila abarrotándola de algunos juegos para luego colocar la planta con cuidado allí, también levantó un pequeño auto del suelo. —Yo nos saco de mi casa y tú nos llevas allí, así mi mamá no se entera de esto ¿trato? 

Parpadeó aún procesando las palabras del chico, pensando si debía o no sumar un secreto a su lista. Después de un par de vueltas comprendió que no era cualquier mamá, era Athena de quién estaban hablando. Ella tendría dudas en algún punto, si Buck prometía no decir nada a menos que ella preguntará era como asegurarse de forma segura que terminaría contándole. 

—Te ayudaré y no le diré nada a tu mamá a menos que ella me pregunte, no voy a mentirle. 

Pareciera que sus palabras fueron suficientes porque pronto se vió siendo jalado hacia la sala, dónde Athena parecía ver la televisión. Sus ojos dejaron la pantalla cuando Harry se paró a su lado, con una brillante sonrisa. 

—¿Qué necesitas, diablillo? 

—¿Podemos Buck y yo ir al parque? Quiero mostrarle mi nuevo auto. —Para hacer mayor énfasis en sus palabras levantó el juguete en sus manos y amplió su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible. —Por favor. 

La mujer sonrió, con los labios apretados, y dió un leve asentimiento antes de volver sus ojos a la pantalla. Buck casi deja caer su mandíbula al suelo al ver a la gran Athena Grant acceder tan rápido a algo como dejar salir a su adorado bebé fuera de su casa sin ella. 

—¡Gracias mamá, volveremos pronto! 

Fue empujado fuera de la casa hasta su auto, durante el camino hacia la florería Harry no dejó de parlotear sobre que luego de arreglar la planta deberían hacer lo que le había dicho a su madre. Buck accedió y pudo oír el festejo del niño en el asiento trasero justo cuando se detenían. 

—Veamos qué podemos hacer por esta pobre planta. —El dueño del lugar les había sonreído apenas entraron y cuando Buck le explicó la situación el hombre no tardó ni un segundo en llevarse la maceta. Esperaron unos minutos, comentando sobre las flores a la vista y lo bellas que eran, hasta que el mismo hombre salió con dos macetas en mano. —Lo siento, revivir esta planta tomaría mucho tiempo. Creo que les conviene comprar otra.

—¡Es igual a la de mi mamá! —Harry la señaló entusiasmado y dirigió sus ojos de cachorro a él. —¿Puedes comprarla, Buck? 

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, no había forma de que salieran de la tienda sin esa maldita planta.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, pronto vendrá el tercero! Gracias por leer, todo comentario es bien recibido!


	3. Little May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck se despierta en medio de la madrugada por una llamada en busca de su ayuda.

|3|

El estridente sonido lo despertó del sueño, miró a su alrededor tratando de adivinar qué hora era y por la luna brillando fuera del departamento podría decir que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se acostó. Usó una de sus manos para restregarse los ojos y con la otra buscó a ciegas el aparato que no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. 

Aún en medio de la bruma del sueño, con los ojos entreabiertos y la boca pastosa, vislumbró el nombre "May" en la pantalla. Debería culpar al sueño por no preocuparse, solo aceptó la llamada y acercó el teléfono a su oído.

—Harry, amigo, espero que no estés llamando a estas horas por… —Se cortó a sí mismo por un largo bostezo, involuntariamente sus párpados cayeron y la oración se cortó allí.

—¿Harry? No, habla May.

De pronto fue un poco más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la voz detrás apenas se oía por la fuerte música y algunos gritos del fondo. Abrió ambos ojos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de golpe en la cama, causando que una ola de mareos lo atacara. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y contó hasta cinco antes de volverlos a abrir. 

—¿Buck? 

—Si, si, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Dónde estás? —Soltó pregunta tras pregunta, su boca se movía mientras buscaba a tientas ropa para cambiarse. 

—¡Estoy bien Buck! Tranquilízate, no es nada malo —gritó May. Tal vez oyó sus tropezones en el apuro por ponerse los pantalones correctamente. —Yo… Estoy en una fiesta con una amiga, ¿podrías pasarnos a buscar? 

Trató de apartar todos los pensamientos que lo guiaban a exigir una explicación, no debía entrar en pánico porque May se oía tranquila y elevar la voz solo la asustaría. 

—Estoy en camino, pásame la dirección. 

Ella murmuró algo lejos del teléfono que no pudo entender y luego le avisó que colgaría la llamada para poder mandarle la dirección en tiempo real. Buck ya estaba sentado en su Jeep, con el auto encendido y las manos sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza cuando llegó el mensaje. 

El GPS marcaba que estaba a unos 15 minutos de distancia, el brillo de la pantalla iluminaba su rostro en esa oscura noche. Fue en una intersección, justo cuando el semáforo se tornó rojo, que fue consciente de sus manos apretando con fuerza el volante, de que en medio del caos por cambiarse se había olvidado las medias y el roce de los zapatos le provocaría ampollas. La luz cambió a verde pero, aprovechando que era el único por aquella calle, no se movió ni un solo metro. Tomó varias respiraciones desplegando la ansiedad y miedo que lo habían alcanzado, mientras volvía a manejar se repitió que May estaba bien una y otra vez, como una mantra. 

Manejó por las desiertas calles hasta que llegó al destino, la dirección le marcaba una gran casa de dos pisos que seguía luciendo impecable incluso cuando varios jóvenes se paseaban dentro y fuera de ella. Paradas en la acera estaban dos chicas, Buck identificó a una de ellas como May e intuyó que la restante era su amiga. Hizo señales de luces desde dónde había encontrado un lugar para aparcar, de todas formas decidió enviarle un mensaje. Una vez que May vió el mensaje salió de la aplicación y de forma natural sus ojos cayeron en el reloj. Eran las 3.50 AM, su turno comenzaba a las 6 AM y a Buck le gustaba llegar media hora antes para ayudar a Bobby con el desayuno, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. 

—Hola Buck. —May se había sentado en el asiento de copiloto y su amiga había ocupado el asiento trasero. —Ella es mi amiga, Julie. 

Julie le sonrió y murmuró algo que Buck tomó como un saludo. La pobre chica parecía haber bebido de más, tenía los ojos perdidos en la ventana y no había pasado por alto el suave olor a alcohol que apareció cuando ella entró al Jeep. Sin contar que no habían hecho ni una cuadra lejos de la casa y ya se podían oír sus ronquidos retumbando en el pequeño espacio. 

May sólo volvió a hablar para indicarle que irían a casa de Julie y darle la dirección de la misma para marcarla en el GPS. Luego ambos se dejaron llevar por el silencio, el motor del Jeep, los ronquidos de Julie y el ruido de la ciudad era lo único que podía oírse. Parece que una vez que había verificado que todo estaba en orden el cansancio volvía a derribarlo, sin poder evitarlo un bostezo se filtró entre sus labios.

—Te ves exhausto, lamento haberte despertado —murmuró.

—No es ninguna molestia, siempre que necesites ayuda puedes llamarme. Sea la hora que sea. —May asintió y Buck se sintió obligado a indagar. —Realmente no quiero meterme, ni que sientas que te estoy presionando pero me gustaría saber por qué me has llamado a mi y no a tu madre o tu padre. 

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el frente del auto como si fuera mucho más interesante e importante que lo que Buck acaba de decirle. 

—Mamá debe estar cansada, no quería molestarla. 

La forma nerviosa en que movía sus manos y cómo sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en el cristal frente a ellos evitando el contacto visual, le hicieron creer que estaba mintiendo. No insistió, dejó la conversación morir allí y condujo el resto del camino en silencio. Las casas gigantes comenzaron a hacerse más pequeñas hasta que llegaron a la perteneciente a Julie, una linda casa de un solo piso con el jardín más hermoso que Buck había visto en toda su vida. 

El auto apenas se había detenido cuando May ya había abierto la puerta para irse, tenía una pierna fuera del auto cuando ya no pudo contenerse los pensamientos que lo habían estado comiendo desde que despertó. 

—No soy tu padre, ni tu hermano para exigir explicaciones —murmuró para no levantar a la chica que aún descansaba detrás, May había volteado a verlo en cuanto comenzó a hablar. —Pero no puedo ocultarle esto a tu madre, o a tu padre. Ellos son los responsables de ti, deben saberlo incluso si la razón por la que decidiste llamarme a mi en vez de a ellos es una tontería. 

La joven Grant lo observó por lo que Buck pensó fueron horas, tenía la misma intensa mirada que Athena y por alguna razón le recordaba a las primeras llamadas que tuvo con su madre. En algún momento May se había vuelto a sentar en el asiento y había cerrado la puerta, parecía estar buscando las palabras para soltar sus razones. 

—Discutí con mi mamá antes de venir a esta fiesta —susurró. —Ella no quería que viniera, me dijo que este tipo de eventos no eran lo mío y que terminaría llamándola en algún punto de la noche para que me recogiera. Me molesté, le dije que ella no sabía qué cosas me gustaban o no y que de todas formas los padres de Julie nos recogerían a las 6 de la casa. 

—Así que me llamaste a mi para no darle la razón a tu madre. —May murmuró algo por lo bajo y luego asintió. —Y ¿qué le sucedió a tu amiga? No parece muy bien allí atrás. 

Justo como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, Julie se removió en su lugar murmurando incoherentes palabras que no podían formar ninguna oración.

—Ella nunca antes había bebido y había demasiado alcohol, debería haberla controlado mejor. 

—¿Estarán solas en la casa? ¿Sabes qué hacer en estos casos? ¿No crees que sería mejor si vamos a ER? ¿Cuánto alcohol crees que…?

—¡Buck, para! —La fuerte carcajada de May lo sorprendió, volteó en busca de algún movimiento de parte de la otra chica pero ella seguía perdida en el mundo de los sueños. —Ella estará bien, no tomó ni una botella de vodka solo es demasiado floja. 

Asintió sonriendo y uso una de sus manos para apretar sus ojos, el sueño parecía querer tumbarlo allí mismo. May debió notarlo también porque se bajó del auto para abrir la puerta trasera y mover a su amiga para despertarla. 

—Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado. Y May… —habló llamando su atención— debes decirle a tu mamá sobre esto. 

—Lo sé, lo haré pronto pero ¿podrías no mencionarlo mañana en el trabajo? Se lo diré por la noche, tal vez pueda agarrarla con el estómago lleno y feliz. 

Buck rió ante su comentario y May terminó siguiéndolo con su propia risa, de esta forma ambos provocaron que Julie abriera ambos ojos y saliera del auto ella misma. Caminaba derecho y tranquila, pero se notaba que el poco alcohol ingerido la había cansado. May tomó la cartera que su amiga olvidaba y cerró la puerta, antes de que Buck pudiera irse se asomó por la ventanilla. 

—Gracias por venir, te lo agradezco de corazón. 

Le sonrió ante la falta de palabras para responder y eso pareció ser suficiente, ya que se volteó y tomando a su amiga de un brazo ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa. Esperó a que entrarán para irse; el reloj marcaba las 5 AM cuando Buck volvió a su departamento.


	4. Little Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Días después de haber ayudado a May, Buck recibe otra llamada.

|4|

Buck estaba cerrando la puerta de su departamento cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo trasero, cargaba con una bolsa de comida y su única mano libre sostenía sus llaves. Maldijo al aire y bajó la bolsa para tomar la llamada. 

—¿Hola? —contestó mientras recogía la bolsa del suelo y cerraba la puerta. Al ver que el ascensor no estaba allí, decidió tomar las escaleras. 

—¡Hey, Buck! —La cantarina voz provocó una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro, era su voz favorita. —¿Ya vienes? 

—¡Hey, Superman! —saludó feliz. —Estoy subiendo al Jeep ahora mismo, así que estaré allí en un momento. —Cuando el motor de su auto encendió supo que debía cortar la llamada, incluso cuando quería mantenerla. —Me encantaría seguir hablando Chris, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras conduzco. 

—Lo sé, Bucky. —Oyó una femenina voz de fondo y la atribuyó a Carla, en este momento la mujer se estaba encargando del niño hasta que Buck fuera a relevarla de su trabajo. —¿Podrías conseguir chispas de chocolate? 

Se sintió perdido unos segundos, a Christopher le gustaba el chocolate y solía pedirle que comprara barras para él, pero nunca lo había visto comer chispas decorativas a menos que estén en una tarta. Tal vez Carla preparó una y él sólo quiera decorarla.

—Si, creo que puedo conseguir algunas. 

—¡Si!—El pequeño grito lo hizo sonreír, se imaginaba al niño levantando los brazos feliz. —Oh, ¿podrías no decirle a Carla? Es una sorpresa. 

Buck frunció el ceño al oírlo susurrar, pero de todas formas respondió: —Claro, ¿para quién es la sorpresa? 

—Te cuento cuando vengas, ¡adiós Bucky! 

La llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera responderle, le restó importancia ya que Christopher dijo que le contaría cuando llegara, así que se encargó de llegar lo antes posible a la casa Díaz. Cuando estaba cruzando el porche, la puerta se abrió para luego oírse el ruido de las muletas golpeando el cemento. Buck soltó el bolso en sus manos y abrió sus brazos para recibir al niño que reía.

—¡Buck! ¡Al fin llegas! 

Se rió junto al menor de los Díaz y cuando los pequeños brazos lo soltaron tomó su bolso para encaminarse juntos adentro. Carla los esperaba en la puerta, cartera en mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Hola mi dulce Buckaroo, —dijo y dejó un gran beso en su mejilla— no sabes cuánto te debo por poder cubrirme las próximas horas. Adoraría quedarme pero ya se me está haciendo tarde. 

—No te preocupes, siempre termino aburriendome en mis días libres. —Chris levantó su rostro para mostrarle una de las más hermosas sonrisas que había visto. —Estoy seguro que Chris y yo nos divertiremos mucho, ¿no es cierto amigo? 

—¡Si! 

Los adultos rieron ante la clara emoción del niño, entonces Carla besó la cabeza de Christopher en despedida y le dió un abrazo muy apretado a Buck antes de subirse a su auto. En cuanto el auto se perdió de vista Buck sintió un gran tirón en su mano, haciendo que soltara el bolso.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo Chris? 

Chris lo había abierto allí y tenía sus pequeñas manitas metidas de lleno en el, Buck no tenía la menor idea de qué podría estar buscando pero lucía muy desesperado. 

—¡Aquí! —gritó mientras sacudía el paquete de chispas, entonces cerró el bolso y levantó la cuerda para que Buck lo tomara de nuevo. —Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. 

Tuvo que seguirlo porque, incluso con las muletas, se movía rápido por la casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y apoyó su bolso en el sillón, tenía una muda de ropa y todo lo que necesitaría para cubrir la noche. El turno de Eddie se había alargado unas diez horas más a falta de un bombero, lo cual provocaba que no volvería a su casa hasta pasada las 5 AM. Carla no podía quedarse y había llamado a Buck para ver si podría cuidar de Christopher durante la noche y él no se negó. Buck adoraba pasar tiempo con el niño, más que todo ahora que solía salir muy seguido con la familia Díaz. 

Chris lo había llevado hacia la cocina, sobre la mesa había un viejo recetario con algo de polvo y una bandeja para hornear. El pequeño Díaz soltó las chispas sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla esperando que lo imitara. 

—Chris, ¿para qué es todo esto? —preguntó una vez sentado frente a él y con sus manos sosteniendo las cartas de postres. 

—Creo que me metí en problemas. 

Fue una gran sorpresa para Buck que el pequeño y dulce Christopher dijera que estaba en problemas. En los años que lo conocía jamás había oído a Eddie quejarse del comportamiento de su hijo. Chris era un niño atento, paciente y muy bueno, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de los otros niños era la necesidad que sentía por no querer entristecer a su padre. 

—¿Qué sucedió? Prometo no enojarme. —Levantó su meñique y unió su dedo al suyo para sellar el pacto entre ambos. 

—Abuela hizo galletas para que papá llevara a la fiesta de la mamá de Denny mañana, las dejó esta mañana antes que me vaya a la escuela. 

La fiesta de la mamá de Denny era en realidad el cumpleaños de Karen que se iba a festejar en casa de Athena y Bobby por la mañana, ya que era el único horario en que todos estaban libres. Karen dijo que cada uno podía aportar un postre, ya que necesitaba muchos dulces. Tal parece que Eddie decidió pedir ayuda en su Abuela, todos saben que no es muy buen chef y no es una sorpresa para Buck que llevara las deliciosas galletas de Abuela.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso amigo? 

Vió como el pequeño retorcía sus manos incómodo y como se levantaba para desaparecer en el pasillo para volver con un tupper.

—Me las comí. 

El tupper en sus manos estaba completamente vacío a excepción de las migas que quedaron allí. Era de un gran tamaño, Chris apenas podía sostenerlo; y Buck conocía a Abuela, sabía que cuando cocinaba lo hacía en grandes cantidades. Era imposible que un niño de 9 años se comiera todas esas galletas y no estuviera llorando por el dolor de estómago. 

—¿Te las comiste tú solo? Si fue así, deberíamos ir a un doctor o avisarle a tu padre porque…

—¡No! —gritó Chris interrumpiendolo, el tupper aterrizó en la mesa antes de que el niño se aferrara a sus piernas. —¡No puedes decirle a papá! ¡No me dejará ir al cumpleaños de James el sábado! ¡Por favor, Bucky! 

—Está bien, está bien. —Buck levantó al pequeño en sus brazos y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. —No tienes que llorar Chris, ¿si? No le diré a tu padre sobre las galletas. 

Chris asintió y sorbió su nariz en medio de los leves sollozos, tenía los ojos acuosos por el llanto y las pestañas húmedas. Buck se acomodó en la silla aún manteniéndolo en sus brazos y quitó los lentes para secar adecuadamente su rostro. 

—Todo está bien, ya no llores por favor —murmuró sobre el cabello rizado del niño. —¿Comiste todas esas galletas tu solito? 

Chris separó su rostro del pecho de Buck, dónde se había acomodado para descansar, y negó. —Las llevé a la escuela, pensé que eran para mí. 

Sintió su remera mojarse cuando Chris lloriqueó un poco más. Era entendible porqué no había quedado ni una de las galletas de Abuela, los niños del grado de Chris las habrían devorado en segundos. Todos los niños aman los dulces, más que todo si estos tienen chocolate. 

—Bueno, tal vez si le explicamos a Abuela ella pueda preparar más para mañana y así reponemos las galletas.

—Abuela le dirá a papá —murmuró. —Los Díaz no mentimos, ella dice eso siempre. 

Estaba a punto de aportar otra idea, pero los objetos de cocina sobre la mesa brillaron en su mente. 

—Te daría otras ideas para solucionar este problema, pero creo que tú ya la encontraste ¿o me equivoco? —dijo acariciando sus rizos.

Chris sonrió con ese brillo travieso en sus ojos y asintió. —Pensé que tú podrías cocinar unas galletas parecidas a las de Abuela, podemos hacerlas juntos. 

—No lo sé, aún no sé hacer galletas y Abuela es una excelente cocinera. Se notará la diferencia, Chris —murmuró, pero entonces el pequeño en sus brazos dejó que sus labios hicieran un tierno puchero y Buck sabía que estaba perdido. —¡Está bien! Puedo intentarlo. 

Chris saltó en sus brazos, con las manos extendidas y una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera aclararle que no sabía que tan bien saldrían, Chris ya se había bajado de sus brazos para alcanzar el recetario dónde parecía estar la vieja receta de galletas de Abuela. 

—Sigamos esto, será fácil. 

Buck se acercó para leer los ingredientes que necesitaban, notando las chispas de chocolate en el primer renglón. Inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al notar la inteligencia de Christopher, ya que el resto de los ingredientes los tenían. 

—Chris. —Lo llamó mientras sacaba la harina de la alacena, cuando obtuvo su atención siguió hablando. —Sabes que si tu papá pregunta por las galletas deberé decirle la verdad, ¿cierto? 

—Lo sé. —Chris ni siquiera apartó la mirada del recetario que leía para Buck. —Tu también eres un Díaz. 

Buck detuvo sus movimientos por un solo segundo antes de seguir con su trabajo. No debía tomarse en serio lo que Christopher dijo, el niño debería estar refiriéndose a que él no miente, y no a Buck siendo un Díaz como si fuera parte de su familia. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sintió un cosquilleo pensando en el apellido Díaz adherido a su nombre?

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo descubriendo como manejar esto con respecto a los tags y todo eso. Espero que disfruten la lectura, cualquier comentario para mejorar la escritura es bien recibido! Gracias.


End file.
